Fanboy
by Ilunae
Summary: Deku avait toujours été un fanboy.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Deku avait toujours été un fanboy. Cela, Katsuki l'avait toujours su. Depuis tout petit, son ami d'enfance avait admiré All Might. C'était aussi le cas de Katsuki mais, il n'était pas aussi obsédé par les héros que pouvait l'être le nerd.

Il avait bien eu quelques posters, cartes et figurines d'All Might comme tout le monde. Il avait vu aussi tous les films sur son idole. Pour cela, ses amis disaient que lui aussi était un nerd. Katsuki les laissait dire, si cela pouvait faire plaisir à cette bande de crétins. Lui aussi était un nerd.

Katsuki était cependant très loin d'atteindre le même niveau que Deku en terme de fanatisme. Depuis son enfance, le nerd avait tenu plusieurs cahiers de notes sur les héros, dont un entier sur Katsuki. Dedans, il y avait tout sur leurs alters, leurs aptitudes et, leurs faiblesses. Katsuki n'avait pas besoin de faire tout cela pour établir une bonne stratégie.

Il n'y avait pas que cela, Deku collectionnait tout sur All Might. Au point que dans leur appartement, ils avaient une pièce juste pour entreposer les goodies sur le symbole de paix. Un véritable sanctuaire. Comme elle était déjà pleine à craquer, il était encore possible d'en trouver dans les autres pièce.

Deku ne collectionnait pas uniquement des goodies sur All Might. Il en avait aussi sur les autres héros. Eraserhead, Present Mic, Ingenium, Uravity, Chargebolt, Red riot, Pinky, Grape Juice... Il en avait sur tout le monde.

Bien sûr, il en avait aussi sur Katsuki. Sa collection sur Kacchan n'était pas encore aussi impressionnante que celle sur All Might mais, elle commençait à bien grandir. Cela en devenait même inquiétant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" demanda Katsuki en désignant l'énorme peluche dans les bras de Deku.

"Ça ? C'est une peluche Kacchan ! Elle est mignonne, pas vrai ?"

Mignonne n'était pas le terme que Katsuki aurait employé. C'était une peluche de lui et, il n'était pas mignon. Il était un héro qui faisait trembler les vilains. Il se moquait pas mal d'avoir des goodies sur lui mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait besoin de les voir chez lui.

"Je vois bien que c'est une peluche de moi ! Je suis encore capable de reconnaître ma tronche ! Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi tu as acheté ce truc ?"

Il avait déjà l'original. Cela ne lui suffisait pas ? Il avait besoin d'une pâle imitation pour être comblé ?

"Bah c'est sur Kacchan ! Comme ça, j'aurais quelque chose pour me tenir compagnie quand tu es en mission !" répondit Deku en serrant la peluche dans ses bras.

En plus de cela, ce foutu nerd avait décidé de la garder dans leur chambre. Katsuki ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où en rentrant tard le soir, il avait retrouvé Deku en train de dormir blotti contre la peluche, prenant tout le lit tant qu'à faire.

Avec le temps, il paraissait de plus en plus évident que le nerd s'était mis en tête de collectionner tous les produits sur son Kacchan. Les peluches, posters et les figurines s'étaient multipliés mais, aussi les vêtements. Deku avait même acheté des sous-vêtements féminins parce qu'ils étaient sur Kacchan. Katsuki devait reconnaître qu'il s'était bien amusé, cette nuit-là.

Deku n'en restait pas moins un sacré pervers. Encore un peu et, il pourrait concurrencer la grappe de raisin.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda il en lançant un regard noir à la dernier trouvaille du nerd.

"C'est un oreiller grandeur nature Kacchan !" répondit le nerd en affichant un air fier sur son visage.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ce machin ?"

"Bah, il y a encore de la place dans notre chambre !"

"Hors de question que tu ramènes ça dans notre piaule !"

C'était rentré par une oreille et, c'était ressorti par l'autre. Katsuki ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était rentré en retrouvant Deku étalé sur l'oreiller géant.

Il y eut aussi la fois où Katsuki rentra sans aucune trace de Deku dans le salon ou dans leur chambre. En cherchant un peu, il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain et, décida d'entrer pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

"Kacchan est incroyable ! Kacchan est génial ! Kacchan est le meilleur ! Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan !"

Deku n'avait pas trouvé un produit de douche qui sentait le caramel pour se lavait avec. Non, c'était encore pire que ça. La baignoire était remplie d'une tonne de bonbons au caramel et, Deku, complètement nu, se vautrait dedans tout en les reniflant. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de les manger. C'était tout à fait le genre de spectacle que Katsuki avait besoin de voir en rentrant chez lui.

Apparemment, une fabrique de bonbons avait décidé de lancer une collection sur son odeur et, Deku en voyant ça, avait décidé de dévaliser le magasin. Katsuki avait mis plus d'une heure pour débarrasser la baignoire.

Avec tout cela, il était possible que de dire que Deku était le plus gros fanboy de tous les temps. Si Katsuki avait lui aussi des figurines et peluches de Deku, il était loin de lui arriver à la cheville. Au moins lui savait restait discret et ne présentait pas toute sa collection à quiconque entrait dans leur appartement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
